


Your shadow

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Your shadow

You will find me in the rain  
On the long beach of winter  
Collecting heartbroken seashells  
Because loneliness is a cold place, my friend

I will remember this dream  
And the shelter of your shadow  
(Your darkness that looked like peace)  
But I will forget the warm and I will not smile

I will be ragged in the wind  
Staring endlessly at the wild wild sea  
A lover to many; a mother to none  
And the sands of time will stick to my bare feet


End file.
